The major objective of this proposal is to determine the post-pubescent consequences neonatal steroid hormone exposure has on the development of the male sex accessory tissues. It is well known that neonatal endocrine manipulation can have profound effects on hepatic metabolism of, and response to, steroid hormones. Recent evidence indicates this is also true for the male prostate. This study will examine at the biochemical level the programming or "imprinting" of the neonatal rat prostate with respect to androgen metabolism and organ response to hormones in the mature animal after postnatal endocrine manipulation. The imprinting of the prostatic enzymes 5 alpha-reductase, the catabolic 50 alpha-androstane-3 beta, 17 beta-diol-6 alpha-hydroxylase as well as other androgen transforming enzymes will be determined. After neonatal programming the intrinsic integrity and response to androgens and/or estrogens of the mature organ will be evaluated by determining (1) the activities of androgen transforming enzymes, (2) the cytosol androgen receptor content, (3) the cytosol estrogen receptor, and (4) the ability of exogenous hormone to induce DNA synthesis. Where applicable these parameters will be examined in fractionated stromal and epithelial elements. The ultimate goals of this project are to (1) determine the permanent changes invoked by neonatal hormone exposure with respect to androgen metabolism and utilization in the male sex accessory tissues; (2) help elucidate the pathogenesis of hyperplastic prostatic disease associated with senescence; and (3) provide possible laboratory models for the study of prostatic hyperplasia and/or hypertrophy.